


The Heart Of The Matter

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Former Kisame/Itachi/Sasuke, M/M, Medical, Past Incest, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrific accident has left Itachi and Kisame with the horrible decision to take Sasuke off of life support and donate his organs for transplantation. A chance meeting with a dying patient named Naruto helps ease Itachi into his decision, but what happens when he discovers that the man he met on the day of Sasuke's death is the same man who received Sasuke's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedlullabyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/gifts).



> First off, this is not connected in any way to my other universe involving heart transplantation. This was a request from a dear friend who does so much for other people that I could not turn down a request such as this. That being said, I hope you enjoy. There will be a lot of angst but also some good stuff over the next couple of chapters of this short fic. Also, strictly speaking, Naruto and Sasuke don't have compatible blood types for a transplant if I went by bloodtypes in the manga, so for this fic I fudged their bloodtypes. I won't ever say what blood type each has, but you should assume they have the same. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters thereof.

"Mr. Uchiha, the tests are conclusive. There is nothing more we can do for him. I think it's time to let your brother go."

Itachi Uchiha did not look up from where his brother lay starkly pale against the white sheets. The beeps and whooshes from the machines keeping his chest moving. He didn't want to hear what he knew the doctor was telling him. Being the intelligent man that he was, he knew even as he held his brother's hand cradled in his palm that Sasuke was no longer there. The body kept alive by the machines was just a shell.

It was just...he didn't want to let go. He couldn't.

"Itachi." A warm hand cupped his cheek and turned his face. "You need to listen."

"I can't," he whispered only loud enough for his longtime lover, Kisame to hear. "I can't let him go."

"Even if all that is left is a shell?"

"You don't understand. He's warm. I can feel his heart when I put my hand on his chest." It was the grief talking. In some ways, Itachi was detached from his emotions to such a degree that he could objectively analyze what he was feeling.

"I understand." Kisame pulled Itachi into his arms. "I'm hurting just as much as you. I love Sasuke just as much as you."

"What if he is just in a coma? I've heard of people waking from them years later."

The doctor, a middle aged woman with pale blond hair and a hard, but kind look on her face moved closer to the two. "Mr. Uchiha, the tests are conclusive. There is no brain activity save for some residual brain stem life which is keeping his heart beating. Without the respirator, he would not survive. What made Sasuke, Sasuke, is no longer there."

Itachi shook his head and pressed his face into Kisame's chest. He could not do it. He could not throw Sasuke away. To hell with showing weakness in the presence of a stranger. It hurt too much to keep up a facade.

"I know this is hard, but I wanted to know if you had ever considered organ donation. I can have our donation coordinator come and talk to you. Sasuke's organs could save the lives of up to four people."

"No! Stop talking about him as if he is already dead." Itachi pushed away from Kisame and stood. His normally cool exterior broke and he moved past her with shove. A glare sent to Kisame had him pausing in the process of following. "I need to be alone."

"Itachi—"

"Please, Kisame...I need to be alone."

Itachi did not wait for Kisame's response. He knew his lover. They had been together for nearly ten years. Understanding of each other did not even begin to describe their connection and the connection they shared with Sasuke. Society might look down on them because of what the three shared, but Itachi knew it was real. He would die before he would ever give up either of them.

That he found himself seated on bench in one of the long white halls full of its sterile smells and barely covered hints of illness gave him pause. He was not sure when he had taken a seat or even really any idea where he was. He had wondered the identical halls, not knowing where he was going or even what he was looking for. His mind spun wildly and his hands quivered. He barely registered when a warm body took a seat beside him.

"You don't look so good. Should I get a nurse for you?"

Itachi turned to see a sickly pale man seated beside him. His skin was thin like rice paper and beneath his eyes was circles so dark, he looked to have been in a fight. Even his lips were devoid of color. Still, even with his obvious illness, his stunningly blue eyes held a sparkle. There was such life in those eyes that he felt blessed to have a chance to look in them.

"I could say the same for you."

The man grinned and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not planning on dying any time soon, or at least I hope I have a little more time left in my clock."

"You won't have a choice." Itachi looked down at his shaking hands. "In the end, no one has a choice, not really."

"That's a depressing way to look at it. I prefer to think of life as infinitely possible. We just have to have the will to keep going."

Itachi snorted. "Rather idealistic for someone who looks to have one foot in the grave already, isn't it?"

"That's not very nice. I was just trying to help."

"No one can help," whispered Itachi. His heart gave another clench and tears burned at his eyes. "I just want to be alone."

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'm the best secret keeper. Anything I hear, I'll take it to the grave...no pun intended." He laughed, a raspy sound that had Itachi grimacing. The man really did look to have one foot in the grave, literally.

"Why do you care?"

"Because everyone needs someone to listen to them when they reach the bottom, and you my friend, look to be at the bottom of the bottom. You probably even dug a little bit further just for the hell of it."

Itachi smiled weakly. He was being forced to decide to end his brother's life. Yes, he was at the bottom.

"My name is Naruto, by the way. I'm an artist by trade, though being sick certainly puts a cramp in that." Naruto extended his hand to Itachi.

For a long moment, Itachi stared at the ink stained fingers before accepting the hand. "Itachi."

"So, what happened?"

"My brother...died." It was the first time he admitted out loud what he already knew in his heart. It hurt and his eyes burned even more harshly as he spoke the words before they could stick in his throat. God, it hurt. When there was that small glimmer of hope, things had not seemed quite so bad. Now, he could barely think without hurting. First their parents and now Sasuke.

Compassion spread across Naruto's face and his hand reached out to clasp on Itachi's shoulder. "I'm not a grief counselor, but I do know a thing or two about death. I think it's time to show you something. It might help, it might not, but I think you should come with me all the same. It might put some things in perspective for you."

Itachi clenched his fist. "I believe I've had enough about perspective. My brother...Sasuke...he..."

"Calm down." Naruto left his hand on Itachi's shoulder, his fingers clenching in a show of comfort. "You'll like this perspective."

Itachi cocked his head. Truthfully, he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to grieve for his brother. He wanted to die along with Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Well Itachi, would you like to see something amazing?"

Curiosity, however, was always a trait he was never able to truly tamp down. And the sparkle in Naruto's eye drew him like a moth to the flame. Something about Naruto was very comforting. Before he realized it, he was nodding his head. "Very well."

"Cool." Naruto stood slowly, waving off Itachi's offer to help. "It's fine. I don't like taking help unless I have to. I'm not one to curl up and die. I fight for every breath I take. It may take me a bit longer to get from point A to point B, but I'll get there."

Naruto navigated the halls as if he lived in the place. Nurses, doctors, and orderlies all spoke or acknowledged him. Itachi couldn't help but notice the sadness in the eyes of many once they were out of Naruto's line of vision. It bothered Itachi, more than he cared to admit. They knew something he did not and it was obviously not a good thing.

"This is my favorite place in this entire place." Naruto slowed his steps and moved before a large glass window. Itachi instantly realized they were at the hospital nursery.

Naruto pressed a hand to the glass and smiled happily. "Most of these little guys were born in the last day or two. They've got their entire lives before them."

Itachi stared at the bundled babies, color coded in blankets of either blue or pink. A few squirmed where they lay, but most dozed peacefully under the careful watch of the nurse. He glanced to see Naruto had moved down to a much smaller window and followed.

"This is the part that is truly amazing." He pointed through the window. "That's the NICU. It's where the sick babies are taken."

"Why is that amazing?" asked Itachi as he gazed over Naruto's shoulder into the room. The walls were just as decorated as the standard nursery with cartoon images and cheerful colors, but there was no missing the large monitors and equipment inside.

"You see these little guys; they have to fight for their lives from the moment they are born. They don't have their lives given to them automatically at birth like the others. If these babies want to live, they have to prove it to the world. And they do it. Sometimes they don't make it, but a lot of times they do. They prove that life is worth living. They have only been in this world a short time and already they know what a great place this world is, even with all the bad things in it. Amazing, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, pretty amazing, but what does it have to do with me?"

Naruto smiled and leaned heavily against the wall. "Life is full of pain, but it's the pain that makes the good parts even better."

"I don't think Sasuke's death could ever bring about anything good."

"Really?" Naruto cocked his head. "I could explain it to you, but I think it will mean more if you figure it out for yourself. I'm not saying death is painless, but you shouldn't lose yourself in your grief. It doesn't help anyone."

Itachi opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by an annoyed voice. "There you are, Naruto."

Naruto and Itachi turned to see a young nurse with bubblegum pink hair that had to go against the dress code for the hospital pushing a wheelchair. "Damn, it's the warden."

"I heard that." She stopped the chair and pointed to the vacant seat. "You know you're not supposed to be out of bed and yet I hear from a fellow nurse that you are out strolling the halls as if you have not a care in the world."

"It's boring in the room alone." Naruto pouted and Itachi smiled. He looked like a little boy trying to get out of doing his chores. "And I don't have a care in the world, not anymore."

"You're really sick, Naruto. You could worsen your case."

"I'm dying, Sakura. Me staying in bed might extend my life a few hours but what a boring ass couple of hours it would be. The ending is still the same. Let me enjoy my last few days on this earth."

Itachi stiffened and stared at the man, taking in his pallor and how he had begun to lean even more heavily on his IV pole. "Maybe she's right. You should go lie down for a while."

"Taking Princess Bubblegum's side, how could you betray me, Itachi." Naruto sighed dramatically, but did not fight when Sakura pressed him into the chair. She fastened the IV pole to the chair before looking at Itachi.

"You shouldn't encourage him to get out of bed," she admonished.

"I..."

"Leave Itachi alone. We just met." Naruto gave Sakura's arm a playful tap. "I think I'm ready for my nap now."

Itachi watched as Sakura's attention was diverted back to Naruto. "Okay, Naruto."

Naruto's bright blue eyes lifted to meet Itachi's. "Saying goodbye is always the hard part, so I think I'll pass in saying it to you. I think I'll keep our meeting as one of my greatest regrets."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the ramblings of a dying man. Don't worry, Itachi. I'm still glad we met. I'll consider it a last great hurrah. Anyway, forgive yourself. It doesn't take a mind reader to see the guilt on your face. Maybe you should do that before anything else."

Itachi started and stared at the disappearing chair. The words really sunk in and tears began to trickle down his face. He wasn't sure how long he stood there crying until large arms wrapped around him. "There you are."

"Kisame," murmured Itachi.

"I know it's hard. I want to scream and punch someone. I'm so angry at the world for taking him from us that I can barely think straight. The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that you will be there with me through all of it."

Itachi leaned heavily on Kisame and continued to cry. He had already made his decision. Naruto was right. His guilt was eating away at him and keeping him from thinking rationally. It would not go away so easily, but at least he could do one last thing for his brother.

When the tears dried, he lifted his head to stare at Kisame. "Let's go talk to his doctor."

oOo

Itachi stared at the paper before him. The sound of Sasuke's ventilator provided a macabre sort of background music as he fought to keep his hands from shaking. Kisame was at his side, not touching but lending his own sort of support. His face was pulled down in a somber scowl and that tick in his jaw only visible when he was upset throbbed with every beat of his heart.

"I'll explain how it would work. You would say your goodbyes to him in the room. Then, we would take him to the operating room. He will be taken off of life support until his heart stops, after which I would declare a time of death. That is when the procurement teams would come in to harvest his organs."

"Harvest?" Itachi practically spat the word and watched as both Kisame and Dr. Tsunade Senju winced. "Is that all my brother's life is to you people? Is he just something to be harvested and then tossed away when you have no further use of him?"

Dr. Senju pulled a chair from across the room and settled beside Itachi and Kisame. "Don't ever think that. Your brother is precious. He's precious because he will save the life of someone, probably several someones. He will be treated with respect because he deserves it. If I see even one person in that operating room say a single word about him or crack one joke, or treat him as anything less than a hero, I will personally see that they never work again."

Itachi stared at the woman. He believed her and knew well her reputation. She was not bluffing, nor did she seem the sort to resort to that.

"And the recipients?"

"It's kept confidential unless both parties wish to meet. In most cases, a meeting can be arranged after the recipient has recovered from surgery."

Itachi turned his gaze back to the paper. Dr. Senju had explained it in detail, rather than bring in an transplant coordinator and he was glad. He did not trust easily, but he trusted Dr. Senju.

He understood the majority of the contract and the parts he did not understand upon the first reading, he questioned. Now it was only a matter of penning his name and saying goodbye. His gaze shot to where Sasuke lay, almost as if sleeping. It was hard to believe he was gone just by looking at him.

"Itachi?"

He felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder and shuddered faintly under the weight of the task before him. "I don't know if I can say goodbye, Kisame."

Kisame pulled Itachi against his chest and whispered quietly. "Is this life? Would he want this?"

"No."

"Then, I think it's time to let him go."

Itachi shuddered and turned to face Dr. Senju. "Don't touch his eyes. Call it an old family superstition."

Dr. Senju nodded and made a note on the document and the chart. "You have my word."

Taking a deep breath, his hand shook slightly as he signed the paper and handed it to the doctor. "How long?"

"Once I put the information in to UNOS, it will be an hour or so. No one will take him until you are ready. This is a gift and regardless of how needy the people are, you don't have to do it." Dr. Senju stood and nodded to Kisame before walking from the room and leaving them alone.

Both heard the faint words spoken to a nurse outside, threatening employment termination if anyone entered that room before she gave the word. It soothed a small part of his tattered heart knowing that Dr. Senju was looking out for him.

He felt Kisame move from his side and lifted his gaze to where his longtime lover had taken a seat on the edge of the bed. Kisame didn't cry, but that did not mean he did not mourn. Large fingers traced down Sasuke's cheeks and then over to rest on his chest above his heart.

It had been Kisame who resisted Sasuke joining them in their bed. He had not realized how close Itachi and Sasuke were until he stumbled upon them one day. That day nearly caused Kisame to leave him. It had taken a while for him to understand and even longer for him to join them. It was almost as if he was humoring Itachi and Sasuke's relationship, but never joining in on it. That eventually changed over time until Itachi was sure he loved Sasuke as much as him.

"I'm sorry, spikey."

Itachi's heart clenched upon hearing Kisame's pet name for Sasuke. This was so much harder. They should not be here. Their Sasuke should not be leaving them with a hole in place where he once resided. They had an hour and that did not seem nearly long enough. The three of them should have had a lifetime together.

oOo

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against the inclined head of the bed. That little stroll had wiped him of what little energy he had. Sakura had been right when she said he was shortening his life by going about, but she just didn't understand. He needed people. He needed to see them moving and taking...and living. And when he had seen the way that man had looked when seated on the bench, as if his world was ending, Naruto decided that he would willingly give up what remained of his short life if it would offer some comfort. Someone that beautiful should never be that sad.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes slid open and he attempted to grin, failing miserably. He was so tired. "Hey, granny."

"You're not looking so hot, kiddo."

Naruto sighed and shrugged one shoulder weakly. "I think it's over for me. I don't have much left in me."

"Stop saying that, you little brat. I've never known you to give up and you've been in this hospital more often than out for the last ten years. So stop with the goodbye speech. We've found a donor for you."

"I'm getting a heart?" Naruto blinked up at her in surprise. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would get the call that a heart was ready for him, especially not this late in the game.

"Yeah, you stupid boy. So hang on for a few more hours. You can do that. I've never met a more tenacious person in my life."

Naruto relaxed back against the bed with a smile on his lips even if there was a new ache in his chest. It was not lost on him that someone had to die for him to continue living. The only comfort he gleaned was that it was an accident. When he had talked to other people on the list, he had never understood how they could speak so callously about receiving organs. The organs they were given were gifts they were given and should be treasured as such. When they received an organ, they were receiving the gift of life.

As he stared blindly at some rerun of a comedy sitcom, he wondered what it would be like after having a new heart. Would he be able to do the things he missed, like running and playing baseball? His hand felt as if it was working through Jell-O as he reached for his sketch pad and pencil.

His hand shook slightly and the rendition coming to life was most definitely not his best work; however, he thought that if he had a heart, he would like to meet that man, Itachi, again. The sketch came to life and showed every aspect of pain etched into his face. If he survived the surgery, he wanted a chance to draw Itachi without the sadness displayed so blatantly across his features. Yeah. That would be his first sketch with his new heart.

Heaving a deep sigh, he closed his eyes to rest for a moment, but the pull of exhaustion was too great. His hand went limp and the pencil fell from his fingers as he slipped into unconsciousness from the weary exhaustion working through his body.

oOo

"Mr. Uchiha...Itachi?"

Itachi glanced up from where he sat in Kisame's lap, both cradling Sasuke's hand between their linked hands. Dr. Senju stood calmly in the door. True to her word, no one had disturbed them during their final time with Sasuke. He did not speak as he sat waiting for the final ball to drop.

"We're ready for him. It's time."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. His body was shaking and if not for Kisame's strong arms, he was certain he would collapse. "I have a favor to ask, Dr. Senju."

"If it's in my power, I'll do what I can."

"When you stop the machines, I would like if you could hold his hand. I don't want him to feel alone when he dies." Itachi knew it sounded stupid. According to the woman, Sasuke was already dead. He did not care if it was bizarre request. It was something he wanted done and he trusted her to do it.

"It would be my honor to hold his hand as he passes."

Itachi nodded and struggled to his feet, using Kisame's strength to keep standing and having long since shed the mask of indifference he wore when in the presence of strangers. At least he was no longer crying. That was something, even if he felt dead on the inside.

He watched mutely as two nurses in scrubs walked in, unlocked the bed, and began pushing Sasuke from the room. For a moment his heart dropped to his stomach and he fought against the urge to run after them and bring his brother back. Kisame's arms tightened around his waist and forced him back against his large chest. A small choking sound escaped him as he collapsed against Kisame. God...this was so hard. It was so hard to say goodbye.

oOo

Dr. Senju watched the two from the doorway with an unreadable expression. She was torn in two directions, one being her affection for Naruto and the fact that the gift of Sasuke's heart would ensure he lived. The other was that no family should have to make the decision to remove someone from life support, regardless of brain activity.

She turned to leave them alone to grieve while she made her way to the operating room. As his attending physician, she would have the call of TOD before the procurement teams for the various organs went in to do their job. She would, of course, be watching them closely from the sidelines. There were those arrogant SOBs who treated the donor like a piece of meat and she was having none of that. She had been serious when she told Itachi that she would not allow anyone to demean the gift. Naruto was already being prepped for surgery in the adjoining room.

She smiled sadly as she took the unresponsive hand of the young man laid out on the table. When she gave the word, the machines would be shut down and they would watch as his heart slowed and then stopped. This was the part she hated. When she had gone to medical school, it had been to save lives, not watch them die.

"Dr. Senju?"

Tsunade sighed. "Shut it off."

oOo

Itachi sat quietly as the funeral director explained to him all the services offered. He felt as if he was not even in his own body, but instead floating outside. If not for Kisame's strong presence by his side, he was not sure he would have been able to survive this tragedy.

"Would you like to pick out a headstone?"

He glanced at the magazine that was pressed in his hand and mutely traced his eyes over the images. They ranged from very simple and cheap to complex and expensive. He had no idea what to pick. This was not something he had ever planned to do, at least not until both were very old.

"Your brother was young. Did he have any interests? Sometimes family members like to put images of favorite things such as animals or the like. Almost anything can be carved into a stone. With some of the darker marble, even pictures can be engraved.

Itachi reached into his pocket and extracted a business card. He handed it to the funeral director. "That is our family crest. I would like that somewhere on the stone."

"Have you chosen a stone?"

Itachi glanced back to the book, finally settling on a black marble stone with lovely carvings and twin urns on each side of the stone. It was ornate without being garish. It suited Sasuke's personality, even if the stones were more for the sake of the mourners than for those in the ground.

"This one."

"Very nice. This symbol will look good in the center."

Itachi nodded, barely able to continue. He answered appropriately when questioned. On the outside he was completely composed, but inside, he was a mess. His mind strayed from topic and thought back over the entirety of Sasuke's life. Everything from the day he was brought home from the hospital to the day he pecked Itachi on the cheek before jogging out the door on an impromptu trip to the store played out in his mind in graphic detail.

"I think that is everything. I'll have your brother ready to be viewed some time tomorrow. If you could, please drop the suit you wish him to be buried in sometime today if at all possible."

Tired of listening to the man with his quiet voice, Itachi merely nodded and stood. He turned on his heels and strode firmly from the room and into the lobby. A strange, almost antiseptic smell filled his nostrils and he almost gagged. The place even smelled like death.

He felt more than heard Kisame come up behind him and place a hand at the small of his back. "You want to go get some lunch?"

Itachi shook his head. He hadn't been hungry since before Sasuke had officially died. The thought of eating caused his stomach to clench and roll. "I'm not hungry."

"Itachi, you need to eat." Kisame's deep voice brokered no refusal. In the end, he had no strength to fight him on the matter.

With a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders and brushed past Kisame. He wasn't hungry, but maybe a few bites of a meal would get Kisame off of him. If anything, Kisame had barely let him out of his sight. Perhaps it was his way of coping. After losing Sasuke, each other was all either of them had.

As they sat at a small table in a quiet restaurant, Itachi pushed his food around on his plate and put all his effort into appearing normal. Even Kisame seemed less hungry than was normal.

"Do you think the organ transplants were successful?"

Itachi glanced up at Kisame with a frown. He had not given much real thought into the recipients of Sasuke's organs. The knowledge was always there, but not something in the forefront of his mind.

"Sasuke would not allow anything of his to fail."

Kisame hummed in agreement. "I wonder who got the heart. That is the part of him I'll miss the most."

Itachi clenched his fingers around his fork. He would miss everything about Sasuke. His arrogance. His rare smiles. The way he would whimper and pant during sex. There was no single part he could find that he loved more than the others.

"Do you think the person who got his heart would let us meet him? I'd like to know Sasuke's heart is in a good place."

Itachi released a faint sigh. "I'll call Dr. Senju tomorrow and see if she will check into seeing if the person who received his heart would meet with us."

oOo

Naruto was dozing in his room when the sound of the door opening startled him awake. His arm was hooked up to a patient controlled pump, allowing him to press a single button and have premeasured dose of morphine flood his system. It hurt like hell, but not as bad as he thought it would. It felt strange to feel so good despite the pain. His new heart was strong and beat steadily in his chest.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Naruto grinned lazily. "I feel better than I have in forever."

Tsunade settled at his bedside. "Is the pain bad? I can talk to your surgeon about it."

"Naw, I'm fine. I'd be more worried if I didn't hurt a little. It just feels strange to feel so good."

"Your color is better." She lifted a hand and stroked it down one cheek. "Your dad would be so proud of you for being strong despite everything."

"I wish he was here, but at least I still have you." Naruto sighed and extended a hand to his sketchbook. "Can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me about the person who gave me my heart?"

Tsunade paused before chuckling lightly. "That's one of the reasons I came to see you. The family of the donor has requested a chance to meet you. I told them that I would ask you and set up a meeting."

Naruto smiled happily. "That's good. My new heart wants to see them again."

"Silly. The heart is just a muscle. It doesn't remember anything."

"How do you know?" Naruto pressed a hand lightly over the white bandage covering the center of his chest. "There is a lot that science doesn't know."

"I'm not going to get into another one of your hypothetical discussions. I've got to make rounds, but I'll set something up with the family of the donor."

Naruto nodded and reached for his sketch pad. His chest hurt and getting into a comfortable position for drawing proved difficult when recovering from having one's chest split open. He tugged the bedside table closer to him and began a rough sketch of the man he had not been able to forget. As he stared at the partial drawing, his heart skipped a beat.

For a moment, he was afraid that something was wrong. It took him several seconds to realize it was something more.

"Itachi," he whispered, testing the name on his tongue. He wished he had gotten a last name, but at the time, formalities had seemed rather pointless with him thinking he was days or hours or minutes from dying.

He flipped the page and started sketching fresh. His fingers tingled as he took the sadness surrounding the memory of Itachi and replaced it with happiness. He was not sure how much was reality and how much was wishful thinking, but as he stared at his sketch, he thought he liked this Itachi. With the small smile gently curving his lips and the amused twinkle in his eye, Naruto found this Itachi even more appealing. This was the Itachi that he wanted to know, even if it was only a pipedream.

Closing his book, his eyes fluttered closed once more. He would dream of Itachi and of turning his sad features into happiness once more.

oOo

Itachi stood with Kisame outside a room in the hospital he had hoped to never see again. His fingers flexed back and forth as he searched for some sort of calm inside the storm. He kept telling himself that the person in the room had been gifted with something precious.

"Itachi?"

"Just give me a minute." Why was he so scared? It was Kisame who had wanted to meet this person, not him.

"You don't have to go in."

Itachi closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he had not realized he held. "No, I need to."

With that said, he lifted a hand to the door and gave it a slight push. Inside was not what he expected. Rather than the bland room he was used to, this room looked lived in. And on the bed was the man he had met the day Sasuke had officially died. He looked completely different. His hair, eyes, and skin looked as if life had been injected into him.

"You—"

Naruto stared, mouth open but no words escaping. He paused, licked his lips, and tried again. "Itachi."

Kisame, slightly confused at their remarks, moved more fully into the room. "You know each other?"

"Not really," said Itachi. "It is just, Naruto helped give me some perspective."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used several time skips, I hop everyone can follow and enjoy :)

"You received Sasuke's heart?" Itachi swallowed the thick lump in his throat and stared into the room with barely concealed trepidation. He was barely keeping himself from turning and running as fast as he could from the visual evidence of Sasuke's sacrifice.

"Am I missing something?"

Itachi ignored Kisame's comment and took another step into the room. This man, the one who looked two steps from expiring the last time he had seen him, held a healthy color to his skin. His eyes, were just as bright, but instead of shadowed by illness, were wide and full of life. His gaze slid to the white bandage visible just over the top of his hospital issued gown. All thanks to Sasuke.

For an instant, a small glimmer of anger and jealousy rose into his mind. Sasuke had died and his heart was now sitting happy and healthy inside a stranger's chest. Why did Sasuke's heart have to be taken away? Suddenly today felt like a mistake. He was not ready to let go of Sasuke and seeing the result of his death hurt so badly.

"I didn't think I would see you again, Itachi."

"The feeling was mutual."

Naruto smiled widely, more so than someone who had just lived through major surgery should have possessed. Itachi tried to return the expression but was left with only regret. He was not unhappy because it was Naruto who received Sasuke's heart, but rather his longing for Sasuke himself that truly burned bitterly in his mouth.

He was certain. Today was a mistake. He was not ready for this.

"Itachi?" Kisame was at his side, likely having noticed the sudden pallor on his face.

"I..."

A strange expression ghosted across Naruto's face when Itachi finally lifted his face so to allow their eyes to meet. There was longing there, and perhaps a little regret in those stunningly blue eyes.

"You two are together?"

It was Kisame who nodded, his large arms wrapping around Itachi in an embrace. This last week had been one of the few times Itachi allowed such open expressions of affection. In general, he preferred to remain aloof while in public.

"At least you have each other."

Itachi's jaw clenched. "But we don't have Sasuke."

"I didn't mean..."

Itachi lifted a hand and pulled away from Kisame's arms. "I can't...I thought..."

"Itachi—" Kisame's voice trailed off as Itachi moved away and stepped to the door leading into the hall.

Pausing at the door, Itachi gave a final glance to the man lying on the bed. "Forgive me, Naruto Uzumaki. I wish you the best in your life."

With those words he left. There was nothing left in him to say. The ache was too great and knowing Sasuke's heart still lived on inside of Naruto did little to ease it. In that moment he wanted to disappear so to end the seemingly endless pain rolling through his body. Some might say think it strange for him to be so devastated by Sasuke's death, but he had lost both a brother and a lover in the same moment. It was not so easy to recover from such a blow.

He felt Kisame's warmth at his side and large hands lifted his face to stare into piercingly pale blue eyes. "It will be alright."

"No...it won't ever be alright again."

"Don't say that. It will just take a while, but we'll get through this."

Will we? The words whispered in his mind as he allowed Kisame to pull him into a hug. He wished he had Kisame's optimism, but he still felt empty.

oOo

Kisame sat quietly in a chair across the table from Itachi. There was so very little in his expression as he ate with almost mechanical precision. His eyes were focused on the food as if his very life depended on each perfectly executed bite.

He was losing him. Each day, each hour, a little bit more of Itachi drained away to leave a husk of a man. He never smiled any more. It had been almost six months since Sasuke's death and if anything, Itachi was putting on a good show of slowly wasting away.

He ate. He slept. It was not a biological wasting but more of a wasting away of the soul. Everything that made him Itachi was slowly fading into this robotic man seated before him.

In the past, Itachi would send small smiles his way. They did not happen often, but they were real and warmed him.

Now, all he felt was cold acceptance. To Kisame, he felt as cold as Sasuke's dead body. Itachi was dying, just more slowly and right before his eyes.

"Itachi, I thought we could go take a walk in the park like we used to. We could both use some fresh air."

Itachi paused mid-bite. "I have work to finish."

"Itachi..."

"What?"

"You need to grieve, I accept that, but you're locking yourself away. You rarely leave the house unless you have to. You do all your work from here. Do you even recall the last time you saw your secretary?"

"She forwards all my messages and faxes anything that needs my attention. I do not need to be in her physical presence to finish my work. I am perfectly capable from running my company from this house." Itachi took another perfectly controlled bite. "There is no reason to leave."

"Itachi, that isn't living."

Itachi stiffened and threw down his fork with enough force to crack the plate set before him. "What do you know? You don't seem so upset that Sasuke is gone. It was pretty easy for you to get over his death. You only lost a fuck buddy, but I lost a brother."

Anger rushed through Kisame. He was on his feet, turning over his glass of water and slamming a fist into the table. "How can you say that? I loved Sasuke just as much as you. You're an idiot if you think that Sasuke could be so easily forgotten."

"Your actions say otherwise."

He didn't tell Itachi that it was him that placed fresh flowers on Sasuke's grave every few days. It was him that ensured all the fallen leaves from the nearby tree were raked away. If anything, he was grieving even more painfully at Sasuke's loss.

He could feel the muscle in his jaw twitching through the effort it took not to slam a fist into Itachi's cold face. Already his short show of anger was fading and his expression was once more transformed into a hard cold stare. He was once more hiding behind a shell that Kisame felt impossible to shatter.

And he knew he had to get away before he followed through with his thought. He never wanted to hurt Itachi, and needed to get away before they ended up tearing out each other's throats. Sasuke death had affected them both differently, and two deeply wounded people could not hope to help each other in such a state.

So, in a calm motion, he moved from the table, took his plate into the kitchen and went to the bedroom to grab his shoes and coat. His hands were shaking with renewed grief because he had already lost Sasuke and now Itachi was slowly slipping from him. It was almost more than he could bear.

"Where are you going?"

He did not turn to face Itachi. It would break his heart to be forced to once more stare into those cold, dark eyes. A long walk to clear his mind was what he needed. "Out."

He could hear Itachi's annoyance in his movements and for a moment dark satisfaction worked through him. Itachi needed to know that something was wrong between them. Sasuke's death was ripping them apart and neither was able to heal the divide. If something did not happen soon, there would be nothing left to salvage and both would be left alone in the wake of Sasuke's death.

When Itachi did not stop him, Kisame took that as a sign and exited the house. He did not bother to take his car, but instead walked the several blocks to a lovely city park. Every Saturday afternoon, as long as the weather permitted, the three of them would walk down to the park. It was almost like a date. They would talk and stroll along the paths. It was one of Kisame's favorite memories of the three of them. He could almost see Sasuke walking several steps ahead of him a small smile on his lips that promised much,that he always delivered.

He could understand why Itachi shied away from coming here. Sasuke was here. His memory haunted both of them and they could do nothing but attempt to weather the storm that neither seemed equipped to handle. They were two drowning men with no life raft in sight.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he shivered at the slight chill in the air. If Sasuke and Itachi were with him, they would each link an arm into his and keep him warm with the touch of their bodies. Neither had really cared what people thought when they walked down the street, and Kisame had loved that about them. They were confident in their own bodies and in their life choices. No disdain directed at them could break them from their chosen path.

_What am I going to do, Sasuke? I'm losing him. You were the glue holding us together in ways we did not realize we needed._

His mind was so lost in his own thoughts that he was not paying attention to his surroundings. Only the shout, "Watch out" drew him from his thoughts, although it came far too late for him to do more than tense as his arms were suddenly filled with a warm blond body.

The force of the collision knocked them both from their feet and Kisame's arms instinctively reacted and locked around the lean waist to keep him from being injured as they crashed to the ground. A slight pain radiated from his rear when he landed on the sidewalk, carefully cradling the warm body pressed against him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hands instinctively running over arms and legs so to check for injuries.

Wide blue eyes darted up and he gaped at the face. He would never forget that face for as long as he lived. Sitting in his lap was the young man with a very precious heart. Instinctively, he lifted a hand to press over the heaving chest and felt the rapid pounding of a heart, Sasuke's heart, beneath the sweater. What was his name? Faces he knew, but names were illusive to him. Nathan? Ned?

The blond shifted and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I don't have very good control, but I've always wanted to rollerblade, I just wasn't expecting it to be so hard."

"You're heavier than you look. I was a football player in high school. It takes more than a shove to knock me on my ass." Kisame stood and assisted a very wobbly rollerblader to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." A hand waved Kisame away and worked slowly over to a bench where he collapsed with a groan. "But I think I'm going to have to give up this. I'm not very coordinated. Having the desire to do something does not always equate to possessing the talent for it."

Kisame felt a keen disappointment rise in him. The man did not seem to remember him, not that he expected him to. They had only met for a few minutes before Itachi had left and Kisame followed.

A grin appeared on the blond's face and leaned back on the bench with a sigh. "The heart's good, if that is what you're trying to ask."

With wide eyes, Kisame took a step forward. "You remember me?"

"As if I would ever forget the faces of my donor's family." He grinned ruefully and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not a total ass."

Kisame chuckled, his mood already lightened. He extended his hand with a smile. "Kisame Hoshigaki. We weren't properly introduced before."

The hand was met with a strong clasp. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, would permit me to escort you back to your car? I don't want you running over any more pedestrians. You would probably run over some granny powerwalking and break her hip."

Naruto blushed a bright red. "Well, I didn't mean to run into you, you ass. It's just that I finally got a clean bill of health and I wanted to do something I never had. Who knew I would suck at rollerblading?"

"Who knew?" echoed Kisame as he offered his arm.

Naruto's body was warm as he linked their arms and allowed himself to be tugged along slowly. Even with Kisame to balance him, he still quivered and wavered back and forth, much to Kisame's amusement.

"Perhaps you should think about practicing somewhere before racing down the park paths."

"Well, I...kinda thought it would be easy. It looked easy when other people do it."

Kisame paused before throwing back his head and roared with laughter. This little firecracker was full of life, even if his common sense seemed to have left.

"So, fancy meeting here, huh? I didn't think I'd see either of you again after what happened the last time we met."

A frown pulled down Kisame's lips. He could detect a bit of hurt and disappointment in that voice. "Itachi...hasn't taken Sasuke's death well."

"I guess it would be hard. I've never lost anyone close to me. I mean, I was kinda young when my parents died. I would be surprised if he wasn't hurt."

"He's drawn into himself. I thought as time passed he would begin to heal, but he's become completely reclusive." Kisame ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm not sure what to do. At this point, even mentioning Sasuke sets him off."

"Just give him time."

Kisame shook his head. "I don't think we have much time left."

"Was Sasuke that precious to him?"

Kisame debated telling Naruto. Few people actually knew about the extent of his relationship with Sasuke and Itachi. It was a secret, but yet it was not something they ever hid. Threesomes were generally looked down on in society—a threesome containing two brothers even more so.

It was hard to describe how they made it work. Separately, they were great. Sex with either of them had always been mind-blowing, but together, there were no words to how amazing it was. How could he describe that to Naruto?

"It's hard to describe our relationship with Sasuke."

Naruto inclined his head. "You don't have to. If I could, I would willingly die right now if it would give Sasuke back to the two of you."

"Don't say that. Even though Sasuke was a bit of a bastard to people, he was never unduly cruel. He would be glad that a piece of him lived on."

A smile curved Naruto's lips. "I'm glad he gave me a chance to do the things I want. I always felt as if I had a clock sitting on my shoulder, slowly ticking down. After the surgery, it was not there anymore. That's my car."

Kisame relaxed and led him to the waiting sedan. It looked like it had seen better days with the dented bumper and chipping paint. Still, Naruto did not appear to mind as he sat and began tugging the rollerblades from his feet and replacing them with well-worn tennis shoes.

"Thanks for the escort."

Kisame felt a pang in his chest at the thought of leaving Naruto. It felt like ages since he had felt even a smidgeon of joy. He did not want it to end.

"It's still early, how would you like to go with me. I know a place that serves the best ice cream." He mentally winced, knowing the place was a favorite of Itachi's.

Naruto perked up, a happy flush washing his face. "I'd love to. I'm starved."

Kisame chuckled and moved to the passenger side. "You'll have to drive. I didn't bring my car."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Hoshigaki," said Naruto with a teasing grin.

"Just drive, runt."

oOo

Kisame stared at Naruto as he focused so intently on the sketch pad in his hands. Over the past several weeks, he had used Naruto as a stress relief. Dealing with Itachi was becoming more and more straining on him. He wanted to make them work, but the harder he tried, the further apart they seemed to grow. It was like living with a stranger in his own house. That was where Naruto came in.

Naruto was a light in his life. Talking with him eased some of the anxiety growing in the back of his mind and gave him enough peace to deal with his own grief as well as Itachi's.

"It looks good, Naruto."

Naruto glanced up and grinned. "It's not bad. Kids make the best and worst models. They are fun to draw but it is so hard to capture the energy in them. These pictures are just shadows of reality."

Leaning back against the park bench and stretching, Naruto released a loud yawn. The sketch pad fell from his lap into a heap on the ground.

Kisame plucked it up and flipped through it, seeing several rough sketches of himself and chuckling at them. It amused him to see himself etched on paper. So this was how Naruto saw him.

He continued to flip through the book, moving from the back toward the front when he came across a stunning image of Itachi. It was very rough, but the hard edges made it all the more beautiful to behold. Naruto had captured the hurt, anger, and hopelessness that Kisame saw in his lover's face every day. As he ran a finger down the image of Itachi's jaw, he felt the urge to cry. He was able to tamp it down, but just barely.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled sadly at the image. "I want to draw him happy, but all I've seen is his sadness. I don't know what happy on his face looks like."

"It's beautiful." Kisame continued to trace the image. "I want you to see him happy too. He is so amazingly beautiful when he is happy. It feels like a lifetime since I have seen it on his face."

"He's still depressed?"

Kisame nodded and reluctantly handed Naruto back his pad. "He throws himself into his work. I've noticed him skipping meals, but I don't think it is intentional. I think he is doing anything to keep from thinking about Sasuke."

"That's sad." Naruto lifted a hand to his heart. "My heart is sad because it is Sasuke's heart."

Kisame thought he might have fallen a little for Naruto in that moment. He looked so sad, even though he had no reason to be. He should be happy because he was given a new lease on life the moment Sasuke's ended, yet he was mourning just as openly as if he had known Sasuke. An idea occurred to Kisame in that moment. It was completely absurd because Itachi would never go for it, yet he found himself liking it more and more.

He and Itachi were dying because a piece of their dynamic had been destroyed. They may have started their relationship as a monogamous couple, but once Sasuke fully joined them, they became dependent on a third person to complete them and as a result, the two of them were floundering about as if they had lost an arm or a leg.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto arched a brow but nodded. "Course."

"We're friends. Over the past few weeks, I feel like you're the only thing that saved me from drowning. You're like a life raft to me, but Itachi is still drowning." Kisame lifted a hand to his head and funneled his fingers through his hair. "What do you know of polyamory?"

"Is that a word?"

Kisame chuckled and lifted a hand to give a playful shove at Naruto's head. "It is a term that means having a relationship with more than one person with the consent of everyone involved. It's not just about having sex with more than one person, but having deep relationships with more than one. Everyone brings something to the whole."

"You mean like Mormonism?"

"No. It's not about religion, it's about love. Sasuke, Itachi, and myself were in a polyamorous relationship...a threesome."

Naruto swallowed visibly and his eyes grew impossibly wide. "You're serious? How in the world did that work?"

Kisame nodded slowly. "We all loved each other. The key to making a threesome work is being able to adjust your speed to that of the weakest person. When you love and care for everyone in the relationship, it can make things amazing to see to the pleasure of your partners before yourself. It's not about sex, even though that part was spectacular. I was against it at first, but somehow Sasuke and Itachi drew me in until without Sasuke, both Itachi and I aren't able to cope with our own individual relationship. Sasuke was a part of our dynamic for so long that being without him is proving straining on both of us."

"Why are you telling me this?"

A thudding began in Kisame's head. He could feel a blush darkening his cheeks and he had to fight with himself to keep his gaze from dropping. "We need someone. We're drowning in our efforts to keep each other afloat. I won't deny that I find you attractive. You're like the polar opposite of Itachi and Sasuke and I think that is what I like about you. Even though you have Sasuke's heart, you don't have his personality. I could never mistake you for him. I think that is something both Itachi and I need."

Naruto's eyes were like saucers as he stared at Kisame. "You want me...to have threesome sex with you and Itachi?"

Kisame rolled his eyes. Just like Naruto to think everything revolved around sex in a threesome relationship. "I want you to love us. I want a chance for us to woo you. We wouldn't have sex right away."

He watched in amusement as Naruto's adam's apple bobbed several times consecutively. "I'm not sure how I feel about this, but more importantly, I'm pretty sure Itachi would not be on board with your idea. The last time we met did not go over so well."

"Let me work on him, but will you give it some thought. I think you are what we need to mend us. Itachi just needs to open himself up to it."

Kisame could see the indecision on Naruto's face but something inside him told him that he should push for this. The beautiful detail Naruto put into Itachi's face told him all he needed to know. At least some part of Naruto needed this. All that remained was selling it to him.

"You can't imagine the completion you get from a polyamorous relationship. What you don't get from one partner is generally filled by the other so that when you are all together, you feel complete in ways that are impossible to describe."

"But don't you get jealous?"

Kisame grinned and relaxed slightly. At least Naruto was open to dialogue. "Not in the way you're thinking. You love both your partners and they love you. There is no room for jealousy, but rather it is all the more arousing to see your partners together and be allowed to witness their love for each other and you."

"It sounds like wishful thinking. I don't know if I could ever stand for the person I love to cheat on me with another person."

"That's where the misconception comes in. You aren't cheating. It isn't some fling because you're bored with your partner. This is a complete and serious relationship; the only difference is that it involves three people instead of two." Kisame took Naruto's hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "It's amazing to have the love of two people. Sasuke completed us."

"I'm not Sasuke," whispered Naruto as he pulled his hand from Kisame's grip. "I didn't know him, but I'd be willing to guess that my personality is nothing like Sasuke."

"You're right, you aren't Sasuke. I don't think someone could be more different...but Itachi and I aren't the same anymore either. Sasuke's death changed us. We need something else to complete us. Please, Naruto, give us a chance. Let us seduce you."

Kisame watched the indecision on Naruto's face intensify. Those beautiful blue eyes darted back and forth and white teeth nibbled on a full lower lip.

"I'm not sure I'm the sort of person that would work out in a threesome. I've always considered myself to be a one man sort of guy."

"Do you trust me, Naruto?" asked Kisame.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he nodded emphatically. "You're one of my best friends."

Kisame tugged Naruto against him, enjoying the feel of his smaller body cradled in his arms. He lowered his head and met Naruto's lips in a slow and gentle kiss. His hands traced across tanned cheeks and then down to stroke over his lean neck.

"Give us a try."

Naruto swallowed and leaned his head against Kisame's chest. "I'm not going to say yes...until Itachi agrees. I don't think I could take another rejection from him. If he agrees...I'll...think about it."

It was as much of a win as Kisame could hope to achieve considering the unorthodox way he was approaching Naruto. Itachi would not be so easily swayed, especially not in the state he was in, but just as when Itachi and Sasuke had swayed Kisame to their way of thinking, Kisame planned to sway Itachi.

Kisame sighed and glanced at his watch. "I need to get home."

Naruto pulled away and nodded, keeping his head ducked and his eyes lowered. "I have things to do anyway."

When Naruto stood and began moving in the direction of his car, Kisame did not stop him. There was no need to pressure Naruto so soon when he still had to work on Itachi. He was certain everything would come together.

The entire walk home was filled with equal parts hope and trepidation. Itachi was going to be a struggle.

"I'm home," he called out into the house as he stepped inside.

He walked into the living room and was surprised to see Itachi asleep on the sofa. He moved to kneel beside his lover and gently stroked his fingers down his cheek. His skin was far too pale and the dark shadows beneath his eyes more pronounced than he was comfortable with.

"I love you, Itachi, so much."

Itachi made a snuffling sound and shifted closer to Kisame, his lips pressing into his hand. "Love you."

Hope that was only kept alive by his confidence of creating a relationship with Naruto sparked to life. This was the Itachi he had grown to love. This was the Itachi he needed like he needed air to breath.

Slowly, Itachi's eyes fluttered open. Hunger rose swiftly in Kisame's gaze and he lowered his lips for a taste. It had been so long since they were intimate—before Sasuke's death. The last few months had been hard on both of them. Their lives needed that light.

He dragged Itachi into his arms. "I've missed you."

Itachi's arms wrapped around his waist and he moaned into the kiss. He could feel the hardness of Itachi's arousal poking at his stomach as legs wrapped easily around his waist. Though Itachi always carried a bit of chill with him, he was in fact the more amorous of their former threesome. Sasuke had always been willing, but never desperate for touches and sex.

Grinding against Itachi, Kisame panted his need into Itachi's mouth. It felt as if a little bit of light from Naruto had already shined on them, even if Itachi had no knowledge of it.

They panted into each other's mouths as their grinding intensified. Kisame pressed Itachi down into the sofa and began rocking his hips. He did not care about messy pants as he was too far pulled into Itachi. He had missed this even as he had kept his distance so that they both could begin to heal.

Itachi threw back his head and his legs tightened around Kisame's hips. His hips gave a few jerking thrusts before he went limp.

Just the sight and sound of Itachi's pleasure was enough to finish Kisame. He growled low in his throat and ground down with as much force as he could before releasing in his jeans.

Their hearts beat rapidly against each other until Kisame finally pulled away to stare at Itachi. Even through the haze of their pleasure, Itachi's eyes were sad and blank. This was enough for their bodies but not for their souls. It only fermented in Kisame's mind that they needed Naruto.

"Itachi," he whispered. "This can't go on."

"I don't know what—"

Kisame lifted a hand to Itachi's lips to silence him. "I know it hurts. I don't think I'll ever stop hurting, but you need to stop pushing yourself."

"I'm an adult. I know how much I can take."

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. This is not what Sasuke would want."

"How do you know what Sasuke would want? He's dead," snapped Itachi.

The little catch in Itachi's voice tempered the flash of anger that rose at the words. Itachi was hurt so very badly and when an injured animal was approached, he defended himself. "Do you remember when I first saw you with Sasuke?"

Itachi froze and met Kisame's gaze before giving a curt nod. "I remember."

"I was so angry, but at the same time I was in awe of the two of you. You moved so perfect together, as if you completed each other. For a while I wondered how I could compete with that until Sasuke began to worm his way into my heart. It was slow and before I knew it, I was hopelessly in love with him just as much as I was with you."

A tear formed in Itachi's eye and trickled down before he could lift his hand to wipe it away. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because Sasuke is dead, but it is us who are dying. He was a part of us and now we're left with a hole and no one to fill the emptiness. I'm a hard man on a good day, and yet I still feel the emptiness left by Sasuke."

"This hole, it's not going to go away on its own. We need to fill it. We need to love again."

Itachi stiffened and tried to pull away. Kisame held him fast, forcing him to listen. They both needed this.

"I've been seeing Naruto Uzumaki...and before you attack, it has not been like that. He is a friend and I needed someone who could help me cope with Sasuke's loss. Perhaps on some level it was the fact that he received Sasuke's heart that drew me to him, but now I know him as the person he is and he is nothing like Sasuke. I want you to meet with him. I want the two of you to talk."

"I don't want to see him."

Kisame gave Itachi a small shake. "Don't start that crap with me. You need something and I'm not providing it, but I know Naruto can. Sasuke is no longer here, and if he was, I don't think he could give us what we need as we are now."

"Don't say that," hissed Itachi through his teeth.

"It's the truth and don't deny it. We are at a point in our lives where the moon is no longer enough. We need the sun."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that you need this. You're drowning, Itachi. We both are. The two of us aren't enough for each other. I think in some ways we never were. Sasuke gave us both what we needed, and now I think Naruto can give it to use as well."

"No!" shouted Itachi. "I'm not replacing Sasuke."

Kisame locked his hand in Itachi's hair and forced their gazes together. "I would never, ever suggest replacing Sasuke. We need to accept what life has given us or we will both wither away. I need this and so do you. No part of him resembles Sasuke. I never ask you for anything, Itachi, but I need this...we need this."

Itachi's jaw clenched and for a moment, Kisame thought the battle against Itachi's will was lost. Itachi was one of the most stubborn people he knew.

"I am not replacing Sasuke." Itachi said slowly. "But...I won't deny you something you need."

The words were so familiar that Kisame almost laughed. They were nearly word for word what he had said to Itachi shortly after he discovered Itachi and Sasuke's relationship. So this was how it would play out. He smiled and drew Itachi into his arms. This was what they both needed, and soon enough, Itachi would realize it too.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat quietly, trying his hardest not to fidget under Itachi Uchiha's stare. He knew with every fiber of his being that this...thing Kisame wanted to start between them would not work. How could a threesome function without jealousies getting in the way of things. Yes, he believed that the heart was capable of loving many people, but still the idea of a threesome actually working was inconceivable to him. There would always be jealousy and competition for affection. Such a dynamic was bound to be painful.

It was obvious the longer they sat in silence at the table in a very discrete and expensive restaurant that Itachi was not interested in anything to do with him. The man was not even trying to hide his lack of interest. He felt the touch of a hand on his thigh in a comforting stroke. It did nothing to encourage him into believing that Kisame could convince Itachi of the surety of this venture. Naruto didn't even think it would work, and still he wished with everything in his being that it was possible.

He had fallen in love with Itachi at first sight. It was a plausible event because when death was days away, he could feel anything he wanted without the fear of living with regret. The rejection had hurt, but he understood. The man had just lost his brother, and as he later found out, his lover. It was not like Naruto expected him to start professing his love or anything, but a little bit of a connection would not have been so terrible.

And then there was Kisame. The man, large and a bit crass, had a big heart and a listening ear. He wooed Naruto slowly with his large smile and soft touches. Naruto fell a bit slower, but no less intensely, in love with him—which was a strange feeling, seeing as what he had initially felt for Itachi had not waned in the least.

It was an unusual feeling to love two men simultaneously. He had not thought it possible until Kisame proved him wrong. Now he was seated at a table with the two while contemplating the possibility of a threesome and all he wanted to do was cringe beneath Itachi's unblinking stare.

"I don't think this is going to work."

Kisame frowned and grabbed his arm before he could stand. "Stay, Naruto."

"Look, I'm not going to be the divide between you two. I've got too much to live for to even think of playing home wrecker. It's obvious he's not interested." Naruto gestured to where Itachi sat silently. "And I'm not sure this thing can work. If it worked, wouldn't you see it more often and not just in bad porn."

Itachi snorted and leaned forward. "That's because society doesn't know how to manage a threesome. People are too greedy. They don't consider that sharing love can be just as potent a dynamic as a monogamous relationship."

"And jealousy?"

"If everyone loves each other, there is no room for jealousy. Yes, I was with Kisame alone, just the two of us. Quite often in fact. But, I also spent time alone with Sasuke, as did Kisame. It's not a matter of who gets more, but rather making sure everyone gets enough," replied Itachi.

"You make it sound so simple," murmured Naruto. "But, it still doesn't make you want me."

"I told Kisame I would...tolerate you, because he needs and wants you."

"But you don't want to have sex with me."

Itachi contemplated his answer for a moment. "No, I don't."

Naruto was almost relieved, even though the relief was eclipsed by the hurt he felt. He should have known this would not work. Kisame would never leave Itachi for him, even in the worst of times. And he did not want him to. They were an established couple that obviously held deep connections to each other. They had survived the loss of a lover together. He could never compete with that. Ever.

"That's that, then." Naruto sent Kisame an apologetic glance. "Sorry."

The hurt in Kisame's eyes burned him. He hated being the cause but there was nothing he could do. The last thing he wanted to do was bring strife into their relationship. There was just no place in their relationship for him.

"Wait."

He turned from grabbing his coat to stare at Itachi. "What?"

"I do not want to have sex with you, but I do not mind you being with Kisame."

"No!" Naruto slammed his palm down on the table, causing the plates and glasses to jump. "I'm not doing this and being the proverbial other woman, or man in my case. I don't think my heart could take it."

Itachi flinched but continued on. "Kisame wants you. Would you deny him?"

"I sure as hell would," snapped Naruto. "Taking that route would only end up hurting someone, most likely me. I've had enough hurt in my life. I don't want to waste this heart on something like that."

It was Kisame who spoke up, breaking the tension between the two. "You're both acting like we're having sex tonight."

"Did you have another plan?" asked Itachi calmly.

"We should do things together. It will let Itachi have a chance to know you and you to know him. I want you both, but only if you're together."

Naruto shifted on the balls of his feet. He wanted to turn and run. He wanted to scream that this would not work. Itachi was obviously digging his heels in against having anything to do with him and he knew why. He was in possession of Sasuke's heart. He was a living reminder of Sasuke's death, even if he was not the cause of it. Itachi would never see him as anything but the carrier of his brother's heart and a reminder of his death. That much was perfectly clear to him.

"Please, both of you, give it a chance."

Hearing Kisame speak so wishfully caused Naruto to sigh. "Only if Itachi agrees to it."

Naruto turned his gaze to Itachi. The proverbial ball was in his court. Even if he was not really sure of the threesome thing, Naruto knew Kisame was. And he was a little curious about it, even if he was certain he would be the one hurt in the end. He simply could not say no to the possibility of having his cake and eating it too.

"Fine. We'll have a date." His tone spoke loads of his expectations. And none of them were good.

It took a great deal of restraint for Naruto not to walk out the door and never look back. But he was anything if not persistent. For many years he had been forced to sit back and play the submissive in life. Now he had the chance to dominate and take his future into his own hands.

"The circus is in town."

Itachi blinked several times in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Did you ever go to the circus with Sasuke?" asked Naruto innocently.

Itachi frowned and glanced at Kisame. "I do not recall going to the circus with him."

Naruto nodded sagely. "Good. That's the perfect place for a first date."

Understanding dawned on Itachi's face, and perhaps a little bit of respect. "Fine."

"Itachi," began Naruto. "I'm doing this as a courtesy to you. Don't think I'm always going to arrange my life to keep what we do with me from overlapping what you did with Sasuke, but I wanted this first date to be something unique to just me just in case a miracle happens."

Kisame grinned approvingly and Naruto felt his confidence multiply. It had seemed like a good idea when it popped into his mind and with Kisame's approval, he knew for certain that it was. This first time with Itachi, he wanted to make sure Sasuke did not make their threesome into a painful foursome.

"What time should we meet you?"

"The show starts at six," said Naruto with a victorious grin threatening to slip his face. This was the most alive he had felt in years. It left him with a sense of hope for the outcome.

"We'll be there," answered Kisame.

oOo

Naruto stood at the entrance to the building in which the circus was being held at five-thirty. He tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh and scanned the faces of people as they entered the building. The three tickets in his pocket seemed to burn and disappointment ate away at him. He checked his phone for any message from Kisame that he might have missed.

The minutes ticked by and soon the fifteen minute call until the show began was given. He was about to turn and go watch the show alone when he saw Itachi walking calmly with the thinning crowd heading his way.

"Where's Kisame?"

"Work," grunted Itachi. "He said he would come if he could get free and to leave his ticket for him at the assistance desk."

Naruto licked his lips and nodded, walking side-by-side with Itachi to the desk where two polite women agreed to hold Kisame's ticket. The two took their seats in the auditorium with five minutes to spare until the show began.

"I'm surprised you came," he said honestly. There was no point in lying after all.

Itachi spared him only the briefest of glances. "I wouldn't have, but Kisame asked so I came."

"I'm glad," murmured Naruto. "I was not looking forward to seeing this alone. The circus is no fun when there is no one there to enjoy it with."

A curious expression passed over Itachi's face before it was hidden once more under a mask of indifference. It was enough of proof that Itachi was not completely immune to his presence. He could work with that. If anything, maybe he could maintain a friendship with the two men, even if more was beyond his grasp.

oOo

Itachi had almost blown off Naruto when Kisame said he had to work. What made him come, he was not sure. Now, with the lights dimmed in the auditorium, he found himself watching Naruto more than the acrobats and clowns that took to the three central rings. The absolute joy on Naruto's face at the show was intriguing and the sound of his laugh addicting.

He had denied an attraction when asked, but it wasn't necessarily true. At the time, he had not wanted to create another threesome. Just because he wanted to keep things monogamous did not mean he was not attracted to Naruto appearance. Now that he had filled out and developed color in his cheeks, Naruto was a very attractive man. He no longer appeared the sickly man barely able to walk down the hospital hall without keeling over.

And Kisame had left him alone with him. There was no doubt in his mind that Kisame's absence was completely planned. This was intended to force him to talk and socialize with Naruto. The ass had played him quite well. He wondered if Kisame had known he would go regardless of his presence.

As the lights came on, he started. The show was finished and Naruto was practically bouncing where he sat. It was odd because he could not recall a single part of the show other than Naruto's face and laughter.

"Did you like it?" asked Naruto happily.

Itachi allowed a small smile to curl over his lips. "It was an eye opener."

"What was your favorite part?"

Arching a brow, Itachi paused. His favorite part? Seeing as he had spent the majority of his time covertly watching Naruto, his answer was something he was afraid to answer. His favorite part of the circus was Naruto.

"The acrobats."

Naruto nodded and grinned. "My favorite was the clowns."

"Of course," chuckled Itachi. He found himself relaxing a bit beside Naruto as they walked from the building to the parking lot. "Did you drive?"

"I took a cab. I don't have a driver's license, yet. I had one, but it expired a while ago. There never seemed a point to renew it since I was never in any real shape to drive anywhere. Now, there are so many other things I want to do, getting one isn't really high on the list."

"I'll take you home, then." Itachi guided Naruto to where he parked his car. He paused as he unlocked the vehicle. He wasn't sure why, but he did not want Naruto to leave his company. "It's late, but would you like to go grab some food before we part ways."

Naruto perked up and nodded. "Sure. Is Kisame still at work?"

"Naruto...we both know that work was not what kept Kisame away. He played us both so to force us to be together without him."

"Really?" Naruto blinked dumbly. "He would do that?"

"You sound surprised. Kisame does have a devious nature from time to time."

"I guess everyone does."

"In a way, Kisame and I were spoiled by our relationship with Sasuke." Itachi sighed and his fingers clenched lightly on the wheel.

Naruto glanced sharply at Itachi. "You don't have to talk about it. I know it hasn't been that long."

"It's alright. It still hurts, but you deserve to hear it. You mean a lot to Kisame."

"What about you?" asked Naruto. "Is there a chance I'll mean something to you?"

"I don't know." Itachi smiled sadly as he guided the car along the road. "I'm...willing to try, for Kisame's sake."

"Just for his sake?"

Itachi remained silent least all the hidden parts of his soul be forced into the light. It still hurt thinking of replacing Sasuke. His brother and lover had meant more to him than he could put to words. Not having him in the dynamic left something missing. Maybe Naruto could help fill that void, maybe he couldn't.

He kept one eye on Naruto and the other on the road as he drove. When they arrived at a small diner he used to frequent with Sasuke, he paused. Why had he brought him here? Of all the diners in town, he had brought Naruto here. He had not been to the place since Sasuke's death.

"Is something wrong?"

"I used to come here with Sasuke. I wasn't even thinking when I pulled in here."

He felt the touch of Naruto's hand on his shoulder. "We can go somewhere else if you like."

Shaking his head, he slid from the car. "No. It's okay."

The two made their way inside. The decor was a throwback to the fifties, complete with a jukebox in the corner and freshly made pies displayed on clear cake pedestals. Even the waitresses were dressed in uniform throwbacks.

"Sasuke found this place amusing. Out of all the places in the world to eat, he enjoyed the atmosphere. He said it was like spitting in the face of old fashioned USA to have two gay brothers who were lovers eating in a place meant to be reminiscent of the stereotypical past."

"He sounds like a bit of a dick."

Itachi blinked before chuckling. "He was."

"You know, I don't want to replace him. Hell, I don't even know if I want this thing Kisame is trying to convince me of to actually happen. I'm confused." Naruto scratched his head and attempted a grin. "Not an unusual state for me."

A smile quirked on Itachi's lips before he could stop it. The more time he spent with Naruto, the more endearing he became. There was nothing about him that even remotely resembled Sasuke. In some ways, that was a comfort. If he was not a replacement for Sasuke, what was he?

The waitress ambled over to them and took their orders. Itachi went for his standard club sandwich and Naruto opted for a double cheeseburger and fries. The feeling between them was growing less stressed by the moment and into something comfortable. He liked this feeling of not being alone.

"You know, the first time I saw you in the hospital, I knew I was dying. I had a matter of days left, if that. Nothing mattered anymore and I had made my peace." Naruto leaned back with a sigh. "Then when I saw you, I wasn't at peace anymore, not really. It was like a chance at happiness was being dangled before me and I would only have a short time to experience it before I died. Love at first sight? I always thought it a crock until that day."

Itachi's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Naruto snorted and waved his hand. "You weren't in any shape to realize it. I blame it on the drugs in me at the time. It's a wonder I was even able to walk. I just couldn't help but feel I had to ease your suffering a little. Maybe it would be my last good deed and an unrealized parting gift to the love of my life. Seeing as I had never experienced love before, that was you."

"Weren't you angry?"

"At the time, not really. The anger didn't come until I realized you were with Kisame and I was going to live. I might not have showed it, again I blame it on the drugs, but I was pissed. If I had been able, I would have screeched at the heavens for dangling you before me, then actually saving my life only to have you be with someone." Naruto flushed a bright red. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I don't think it's helping the situation."

"Maybe it is."

"Eh?"

Itachi traced his fingers over the rim of his coffee cup. "Sasuke was more important to me than I have words to express. When he had his accident, I was destroyed. Seeing you that day in the hospital saved me. You gave me a reason not to drown in my grief. When I saw you that day after the surgery, I was happy and angry. I wondered why you had the option of life and Sasuke only death. I couldn't..."

"I understand," interrupted Naruto. "You don't have to say any more."

Their food arrived and they fell into a comfortable silence. Itachi relaxed and took a bite of his sandwich. Being here with Naruto was so different from being with Sasuke, that not for a moment did he feel he was abusing Sasuke's memory by bringing him here. That thought made the hurt he always carried inside him ease a little. It made him wonder if Kisame was right, even just a little. He did miss the way it felt to sleep wrapped between two bodies. The sex with either of his lovers had always been wonderful, but when the three of them were together, it was mind blowing. He wanted that again.

"Thank you for doing this."

Itachi's gaze darted to where Naruto sat staring at his half-eaten hamburger. "Doing what?"

"Talking with me. Staying for the circus and then dinner. It's nice. I like being with Kisame too, but that feels different than it does with you."

"Yes, it does."

"I don't want to be with Kisame if it will hurt your relationship. It's not worth it."

Naruto sounded so sincere. With his eyes large and his mouth firmly set, he was an amazing combination of cute and determined. Itachi chuckled in a faint huffing sound. "It's alright, Naruto. We can see where this goes before we make any decisions."

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip. "You sure?"

"Yes."

The remainder of the dinner was completely pleasantly with both indulging in dessert, consisting of warmed pie and vanilla ice cream. Itachi enjoyed watching Naruto eat his pie. People never realized just how good the diner's pie was until they tried it.

When they stood outside Naruto's apartment, Itachi was loathe to allow him to leave. It surprised him that he was enjoying this evening so much. Some parts were painful, but overall, the pleasantness of the time spent with Naruto far outweighed the hurt.

"Well, thanks for seeing me in. Goodnight, Itachi."

Naruto turned to enter the apartment and Itachi reacted on instinct, or perhaps it was something else. His hand darted out and wrapped around Naruto's wrist, stopping his retreat and causing him to turn with questions filling his eyes. He used that distraction to his advantage and pressed close. One hand lifted to cup Naruto's jaw while the other held firmly to his wrist. In an easy motion he brought their lips together in a slow and leisurely kiss.

The sweetness of dessert ghosted over his tongue as he swiped it across Naruto's lower lip. Naruto responded instantly by parting his lips and allowing him entrance.

All night he had pushed his own boundaries and now with kissing Naruto, he was seeing just how far this went. The attraction he felt seemed new. His pain and grief had hidden the attraction, but seeing him tonight brought it out in full glory. Being with Naruto was like being exposed to a brilliant light. Now he understood what Kisame saw.

As they pulled back, Itachi stared at Naruto's upturned face. He understood why Kisame had stepped back tonight. Kisame had wanted them like this. He wanted this to be about them and cementing what could be into what would be.

"Wow."

Itachi smiled at the expression and faintly dazed look plastered on Naruto's face. Sasuke had always told him that he was a good kisser, but he had ignored him. Maybe his brother had not been far off in his assessment after all.

"That was...I can't describe it."

An idea perked to life in Itachi's mind and he began formulating a plan to do more than flirt the edges of the possibilities. "May I come in?"

"In my apartment?" Naruto blinked dumbly. "Why?"

Itachi's lips twitched and a chance to tease Naruto was created. "If I need to explain that to you, then you're a bit on the dense side."

"Wait a minute," snarled Naruto, a hand lifting to grab Itachi's shirt. "Don't think you're getting in my pants after just one kiss, no matter how good it was."

"Aren't you curious, Naruto? It was true Kisame left use alone so we could come to an accord and get to know each other, but there is another reason. Do you know it?"

Naruto's grip on Itachi's shirt loosened and he cocked his head to the side. The wheels in his head could be seen turning before realization dawned on him. "He's giving you dibs."

"Indeed. He found you first, but he's letting me have you first." Not that Itachi had any intention of having sex with Naruto tonight. He was not that uncouth. Regardless of whether they did more than talk, Kisame was giving this night to Itachi and he was not going to waste it, though he had other plans than to spend it alone with him.

"Why? And for that matter, what makes him think I'll let you sleep with me on a first date? I'm not that hard up for a lay."

"Touché," said Itachi with a chuckle. "No sex then. Can I still come inside?"

Naruto seemed to consider for several moments before moving to the door and unlocking it. He stepped aside and Itachi moved inside cautiously. Small lamps illuminated the small living space. The furniture had seen better days, but was well kept and clean. Little things here and there made the room seem more welcoming despite the lack of expensive amenities.

A small bar blocked the living area from the kitchen and a little hall led down to two doors, probably the bedroom and bathroom. It was small, cheap, and screamed Naruto's personality. Itachi felt completely at home in the surroundings.

"It's probably not what you're used to."

"It's not." Itachi shot another look around the space. "But it's nice."

"So, do you want to watch TV or something?" Naruto laughed nervously, causing Itachi to smirk.

He could not resist a jab at the man. For the first time, he was beginning to feel like himself. "Define 'or something' please."

"Shut up." Naruto stalked to the sofa and flipped on the television. It was obvious he was not watching the show playing, but rather trying his best to ignore Itachi. It was a rather cute reaction on Naruto's part.

Itachi decided to allow him off the hook and pulled out his phone. Naruto had obviously had enough of his odd teasing. Kisame was an idiot to think Naruto would fall into their bed that easily or that Itachi wanted that after one night. Overconfidence was a flaw after all. He texted a message and then settled down beside Naruto to wait.

Itachi used the time they had to slide a hand over Naruto's thigh to rest on his knee. Naruto looked ready to flee and Itachi halted him. "It's okay. It's just a kiss."

When their lips touched, it was a feeling akin to coming home. Slow and cautiously, lips slid over each other and tongues played a game of tag. There was nothing hard, hot, or fast about it, though Itachi could not halt his body from becoming excited at the feel of Naruto pressing against him.

He was careful to keep his touches light and far away from more arousing places. He had promised Naruto there would be no sex tonight and he meant to keep it. That did not mean he was going to deny himself the pleasure of kissing his fill from Naruto's lips.

When a knock resounded through the apartment, Naruto jerked away from the kiss and shot a nervous look to the door. Itachi just rolled his eyes and stood. "It's just Kisame," he said before opening the door.

"A party without me?"

Naruto looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Kisame...I told Itachi..."

"We're not going to gang rape you," snorted Itachi as he closed and locked the door behind Kisame. "If this is going to happen, we need to spend time together as well as apart. A threesome doesn't mean a continuous orgy. Just because we're all together doesn't mean we're going to have sex."

With Naruto somewhat placated, he turned to Kisame,leaned against him, and pressed his brow into the warm flesh of his chest. "You were right."

"I never thought I'd hear that. What changed your mind?"

"It felt right...and I felt at peace for a while. It was a bit surprising."

Kisame's arms wrapped around Itachi and held him tight to his chest. "He has that effect."

"I've decided that I want him with us. I think it might work."

"Me too," replied Kisame and placed a gentle kiss on Itachi's cheek.

"What are you two mumbling about?"

Itachi pulled free of Kisame's arms and moved to Naruto's side once more. Kisame joined them on the sofa beside Naruto, making a sandwich of him.

"You guys do know it's late, right?"

Itachi lifted a hand to stroke down Naruto's cheek. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

Itachi shared a look with Kisame and they both stood. Instead of moving to the door as Naruto obviously expected, they drew him to his feet. Kisame went about powering down the television and checking the locks while Itachi led Naruto toward the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

Itachi chuckled at the slight panic in Naruto's voice. "Don't worry; we aren't going to have sex. It's too much trouble to take you back to our house. Kisame and I will stay here."

"Why?"

"Because we want to. Our bed has felt lonely since...Sasuke died."

"I'm just a warm body then?"

Itachi shook his head and flicked a finger at Naruto's forehead, much as how he had done to Sasuke when he was particularly dense. "Oh the fun Sasuke would have had with you. We're taking baby steps with you, but don't expect us to treat you like a virgin on a first date. We're grown men."

Itachi turned his gaze from Naruto and eyed the bed dubiously as they moved into the bedroom. It was a queen sized bed on an iron frame. The fit would be less than perfect. Kisame was a big man after all. His size would make things a bit tight. "At least you didn't have a double," he said with a chuckle.

He pulled Naruto into his arms and lowered his head until their lips met. While Naruto was distracted, he set about pulling Naruto's shirt from his body and then reached for the button his jeans.

"Stop!"

"I'm not stripping you naked. You'll just be more comfortable in your boxers than sleeping in these jeans," grumbled Itachi. "I swear, Sasuke wasn't half the prude you are,"

"Well, I'm not Sasuke."

"Thank God for that."

Both turned to see Kisame walk into the room already in the process of tugging his shirt and tossing it over a chair. "Sasuke was a pain in the ass."

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead," mumbled Naruto.

"I called him that to his face, I sure as hell am not going to stop because he's dead."

Itachi threw up his hands in exasperation. "Could you please tell him that we're just going to sleep?"

Kisame rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto against him. Itachi's gaze drifted over the two while Kisame whispered in Naruto's ear. They looked good together. It surprised him how easily his mind welcomed Naruto...and daresay his heart. He had thought the pain would ease, but Naruto was like a balm. Seeing him so comfortable with Kisame brought only satisfaction rather than jealousy. His hands lifted to his shirt and carefully slipped each button from its hole. He shed the article before doing the same with his trousers, leaving him dressed only in his boxers.

Kisame was divesting Naruto of the remainder of his clothes and he looked like the proverbial sacrificial lamb. Itachi could not hold back the laugh that began building in his chest.

"What's so funny?" grumbled Naruto.

"Nothing," he replied. "I am just anxious for the day when you are comfortable in baring yourself to us."

Taking a moment, he let his eyes work over Naruto's body. The dark pink scar that bisected his chest was a stark reminder of what organ lay hidden beneath the barrier of flesh and bone. It was easy to allow himself to forget but in a way it comforted him. Some part of Sasuke lived on. Before, that reminder had only provided hurt, but now, it was something to be cherished.

Itachi took Naruto's hand and pulled him to the bed. While he normally preferred to sleep in the middle, having Naruto pressed between them felt right, at least until he was more comfortable around them. It also kept things from being too similar to the way they had worked with Sasuke. As he pressed against Naruto's body, he wondered what Sasuke would think of how things had turned out.

Lifting a hand, he pressed it to Naruto's chest and traced the scar before settling it onto his chest. He could feel the thump of each beat of a heart he had loved from the moment his mother presented Sasuke to him as a baby.

"Do you wish I was him?"

Itachi felt Kisame freeze as he was climbing into the bed. He could feel the gaze of both men on him, as if the answer to that very loaded question would determine the course of this unusual relationship.

"I do not wish you were him," he answered carefully. "But rather, I wish he was here with us."

"Instead of me."

"With you."

Naruto froze and Kisame threw back his head in laughter. "What's so funny?"

Itachi shook his head, knowing exactly the direction of Kisame's thoughts. "If Sasuke was here, you definitely would need a bigger bed."

"A foursome," mused Kisame. "I had never given it much thought."

"Don't bother. Without Sasuke, it's pointless." He urged Naruto onto his side and pressed against his back. "I'm not open to foursomes."

"Me either," grumbled Naruto. "I'm still not sure of this threesome thing."

There was a long duration of silence before Naruto spoke again. "Do you think Sasuke would have liked me?"

"Are we still on the topic of foursomes?" growled Itachi.

"I'm serious," mumbled Naruto against Kisame's chest. "Would he have liked me?"

Itachi had trouble answering that and thought on it for several moments. "At first, no. He would have thought you an idiot and not worth his time."

Naruto seemed to deflate. "Oh."

"But later, you would have grown on him. You would have challenged him. He liked that," Itachi continued. "I think you two would have clicked very well."

The hand that had fallen away from Naruto's chest rose back to press against the flesh. In a way, Naruto and Sasuke had already clicked well. His heart fit perfectly and snugly in Naruto's chest, keeping them both alive. It still hurt almost more than Itachi could bear, but never more than he could stand.

"So, exactly how would this foursome thing have worked?" asked Naruto glibly.

"Shut up and go to sleep," was Itachi's answer.

The snicker from Naruto was muffled by Kisame's chest. Itachi smiled into Naruto's neck and for a moment he swore he felt arms wrapping around and pressing to his back as Sasuke had done on so many nights. He almost started and turned, only to have the feeling fade as easily as it had come. Instead of leaving him cold, he was left with warmth in his heart. Sasuke wasn't completely gone as long as he did not forget him. It felt as if some part in his mind truly clicked and he tightened his arms around Naruto.

They really would have made a good foursome. He could visualize the fights brought on by Naruto and Sasuke. Those two would be like oil and vinegar, completely different, but wonderful together.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the warmth created by their bodies and slowly drifted into sleep. He could accept things as they were. Naruto was not a replacement for Sasuke but a different addition to their group and that was hitting the heart of the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have been thinking it was going to be longer, but I always intended it to be a 3 shot written on request from fadedlullabyes. I hope you all enjoy and please forgive the lack of gratuitous sex. :)


End file.
